Zombie Apocalypse of Love Chapter 1
by raidenthehedgehog
Summary: Iv'e deleted my old first story. I'm starting a new one and starting fresh after such a long time having writers block. Enjoy guys!


Amy sat upon her light pink recliner in her living room, relaxing after finishing her daily workout routine. She sipped from her cold water bottle, the liquid cooling her down. She reached for the remote on the small coffee table before her. With a push of a button the television screen lit up showing an image of a woman stirring ingredients in a bowl. A cooking show, Amy's favorite one.

"Mm… I've already seen this one. It was a disaster." Amy said to herself, remembering the mess she had created trying to follow the steps that were shown on the show. Amy was now six-teen. She lived alone. Cream and Cheese had moved back in with their mother.

She turned off the television and began to head to the sliding door leading to the balcony. As she leaned against the rail, her quills flowed through the cool autumn breeze of October. She closed her eyes, letting the breeze hit her warm face. Everything felt perfect and at peace. Amy thought nothing could ruin this calm day. Amy was wrong.

A sharp deafening scream heard in the distance snapped Amy out of her blissful relaxation. Her ears coiled back as they were extremely sensitive to the shrill. A feeling of terror came over her for she had never heard such a deathly cry. She looked down below the balcony. A woman could be seen, but something was wrong about her. She had been covered in blood from her mouth to her chest. Another sudden shout was given off by the bloody woman. Amy stared at horror as she saw what had been at her feet. A man, part of his face missing and his stomach shredded open by the woman's teeth, blood and intestines were scattered around the man. Citizens screamed and ran away in a panic. The woman managed to grab another civilian and bit her on the hand. She pulled away, staggered back, and ran away. Moments later the woman had collapsed for a few seconds, and then slowly rose again, jaw snapping at the running civilians. She too had now been trying to bite at other people around her.

Amy couldn't grasp what had been going on. A woman had begun to eat a man, bit a woman, and then that woman also begun to try to bite others. All she could comprehend is that she needed to stop the two from hurting other citizens. With a flick of her hand, her trusty Piko Piko Hammer appeared in her hand. With only a pink sports bra and black yoga pants, she ran out her apartment door, down the stairs, and out to the streets. The streets were nearly cleared of people, although some unfortunate ones had been bitten and now were joining the first two attackers.

"Hey! Knock it off and leave these people alone!"

Amy gained the attention of eight people, those who had been biting other of course. The one nearest began to stagger slowly towards her.

"Hey you, stop! I said stop!" The man did not pause, he continued to limp towards Amy.

She walked back trying to keep away from him as much as possible. Something grabbed Amy's ankle and it made Amy jump. She turned around to find the man that had been eaten by the screaming woman gripping her ankle in an attempt to bite her. Amy yelped and raised her hammer. She brought it down upon the man's head, blood slashing all over her. The man's movements stopped and his grip loosened on her ankle. She pulled away from him and turned around to be greeted face to face by a woman. Blonde hair had been matted down to her face by blood. Light blue lifeless eyes met with horrified green. Amy pushed the woman away from her and begun to run away. The eight of them began to limp towards Amy in a quite faster pace than before. Amy made the mistake of looking back and tripped over an unopened brief case that must have been dropped by one of the citizens. Amy looked up at the approaching people. Her heart was racing, body shaking. Heavily panting she tried getting up but was pushed back down by one of them. It leaned in closer to her face, Amy's eyes widened in fear. All the blood on his face began to drip onto her. She couldn't move. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never came. She felt the weight of the man being lifted off of her body. Amy hesitantly opened one eye to be greeted by the site of Sonic holding the man by the collar of his bloody blue checkered shirt and throwing him to the others that were quickly approaching. Sonic turned around to face Amy. He rushed over to her.

"Amy are ya hurt?" Sonic asked as he begun to check over Amy's body. "No Sonic." She replied

Amy eyed the cobalt figure. She had well grown out of her childish crush for Sonic, yet her feelings for him still lingered somewhere deep inside her heart.

"Sonic?" The blue hero looked into her eyes, "Yes?" Emerald pools met green. There was nothing but concern in the male hedgehog's expression. There was a loud spine chilling moan coming from behind the two. Sonic pulled out an axe from a tool belt that had been around his waist. Sonic raised the axe and brought it down upon the citizen's head. Amy gasped at Sonic's violent action.

"Sonic stop!" Amy cried as the man had collapsed to the floor and Sonic had proceeded onto smashing the nearest person's head.

"Sonic!" Amy stood up and tried to pry the axe from Sonic's hands. Sonic quickly, but gently, pushed Amy away.

"Ames no! Don't cha see these aren't people?" Amy blinked in confusion. "They're infected!" Another growl came from behind the two. One of the infected managed to grab onto Sonic. It pushed him down to the floor, Sonic dropped his axe. With only his hands, he attempted to push the being back, but failed as its snapping jaws only inched closer. Its bloody mouth was only centimeters away from Sonic's face, drool dripping down on Sonic's cheek. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as Sonic struggled to shove it away. No success as the infected came closer and more from behind them limped towards the vulnerable hedgehog.

"SONIC!"

To be continued…


End file.
